


The Joys of Youth

by SansyG12



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also he might need to run, Also there are lots of fun moments, Amy should be banned from the store, Angst, Blaze needs to teach Silver how to be a parent, Constant Age Shifts, Eggman needs to stop burying kids in rubble, Even Older Sonic, Every version of Sonic's older age except the ancient one needs a hug, Fluff, Forgot to add the amazing metal sonic. Oof, Gen, How are you still breathing and running you're so old Sonic, I don't care if he likes it, I guess Infinite and Mephiles might wanna run as well, Older Sonic, Omega is great with kids, Put him down, Really Young Sonic, Shadow I think you're a bad influence, Shadow gets attached, Shadow is protective, Shadow might kill him, Shadow needs a hug, Silver gets attached, Silver stop holding the baby like that, Sonic if you end up in the cockpit of the tornado 1 more time Tails is going to microchip you, Sonic needs a hug, Tails needs a hug, Tech Malfunction, Young Sonic, enjoy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyG12/pseuds/SansyG12
Summary: Tails had the great idea to make an invention that could change someone's age. During a test run something went wrong. The machine hit Sonic before exploding. Now Sonic's age is stuck fluctuating between a 2 year old, an 6 year old, his normal 15 year old self, a 21 year old, a 46 year old and a 60 year old! How are Sonic and his friend's going to keep up, especially since some baddies have heard of this new development.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Malfunction

Tails rushed around his lab. Blueprints were scattered around the tables while nuts and bolts littered the floor. Tripping hazards ran all the way up to the semi-large machine in the center of the room.

"Hey Tails, What's up?" Sonic asked, maneuvering his way into the cluttered space.

"Sonic! I'm just testing out a new invention." Tails told his best friend, skidding to a stop in front of him. His arms were empty of anything he was carrying previously.

"Cool. What's it do?" The blue blur questioned, now curious as to his buddy's latest idea.

Tails smiled, "glad you asked." Tails dragged Sonic to one of the many tables covered in blueprints.

"It's purpose is to change the age of someone, having the ability to make someone older or younger." Tails explained.

Sonic looked at Tails with suspicion in his gaze, "Tails."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't make this so you could be older did you?"

Tails looked away from Sonic and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tails, I know you're capable of doing things. Remember Station Square?"

"I know but the police still talk to me like I'm a little kid. I am approximately 3x smarter than them!" Tails pouted.

"Well we can still use the machine in case Egghead tries something." Sonic pointed out.

Tails smiled at Sonic, "Thanks Sonic."

Tails ran to the power meter on machine. He pulled a clipboard out and wrote a few things.

"It's low on power." Tails told Sonic.

"What does it run on?" Sonic asked him.

"Chaos energy. I couldn't think of much else." Tails answered.

"Do you want me to run? Maybe that'll help power it." Sonic suggested.

Tails nodded and pulled out a treadmill. It was a special on that could go to the speed of sound. It couldn't go faster but it was a pretty good start. Sonic jumped onto it while Tails hooked it up to the machine. Tails stood to the side and gave Sonic a thumbs up. Sonic started to run.

Lightning began to crackle on his spines as he ran, getting to the speed of sound quickly. He didn't break it, knowing that he would get a scolding by Tails for breaking it. Tails looked at the power meter on the machine.

"Ok Sonic! That's enough!" Tails shouted. Sonic jumped off the machine and skidded to a stop. He turned it off, allowing it to go back to stillness. 

Tails picked up a remote control and pulled Sonic to a yellow line. It was the safety line.

"Ok. Test 1 of the age adjuster is now commencing." 

Tails pushed a button on the controller and the machine blitzed to life. It spun around a bit before settling.

"Testing the laser." Tails muttered in concentration.

Sonic could feel something bad was going to happen so he took a step forward.

That was when it all went south.

The machine started to spin around again. Powerful electricity ran along the sides of it. Tails looked at a machine next to him and his eyes widened in worry.

"Sonic! The power is unstable! It's going to-"

The machine exploded. Tails had luckily placed himself and anything of importance out of the range of excess power leakage or fire.

But Sonic was over the safety line.

He was blocked from Tail's view by the smoke of the explosion. Flashes of blue could be seen. Tails was dead worried for his best friend.

When the smoke settled down a bit Tails ran past the safety line. The ruins of the machine still had tiny fires. The ground was still coated in a layer of smoke. 

"Sonic!? Sonic!?" Tails shouted, hoping he could hear him.

Tails saw something blue from the corner of his eye, right near the machine.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. He dashed over to the blue, using his tails for extra speed.

Tails examined his friend. Sonic's blue fur had a few singed ends but other than that, he was relatively unharmed. He was still unconscious though. The explosion must've done that.

"Let's get you back to the house." Tails muttered softly.

He picked his friend up and walked out of the lab. One question was tickling his brain though.

How did sonic end up right beside the machine?


	2. We have a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic's going crazy [not really.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lightningstrike5757 and akystaracer for proofreading!

Sonic was surrounded in darkness. He had no clue what happened or where he was.

"..."

_"Your voice can't be heard here..."_

Sonic spun around. He couldn't find the source of the voice. It sounded young though.

**_"Be patient young hedgehog."_ **

Another voice. That one sounded way older.

**"Give him a break elder."**

Sonic was confused. That voice sounded older than the first but younger than the second. What was going on?

_ "Wahhhh!" _

**"Great. It took me forever to put him to sleep."**

Was there a child in this space? What the heck was going on?

** "Can you all stop for a second and think? How do you think the younger feels? And the babe is picking up on his emotions. Behave yourselves." **

That voice was probably going to be his best friend in this situation. It sounded older than the third but younger than the second. Why are there so many voices?

**"I'm sure you have questions Younger. And they will be answered in time. For now though, Young Miles needs you."**

Did he mean Tails?

"Wha-"

As soon as the sound crept from his mouth, a bright flash of light engulfed his vision.

* * *

Sonic felt sore.

He had apparently rolled off his bed and onto the floor.

But what was that strange dream he had?

He heard footsteps pounding the wood and the door to his bedroom was flung open. In the door-frame was a very worried fox.

"Sonic! Thank chaos! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Tails exclaimed, helping Sonic off the floor.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked, looking out of the window. The sun was in the exact same position it was when he went to find Tails earlier.

"It's 12:36pm. You've been asleep for roughly 24 hours." Tails explained.

"Oh."

"Is that seriously all you can say? Oh?"

"Well I'm hungry ok!"

Tails sighed. "I need to run a check up on you."

"Why?"

"Because the excess energy generated by the machine might've done something to you as the only traces I found were on you."

"Alright then. Let's get this over with so I can have some chili dogs." Sonic said dismissively.

Sonic followed Tails to the living room. The fan above them was spinning slowly, 7 reinforced blades. The reason they were reinforced was because Big kept on breaking them.

"Sit down on the couch." Tails ordered. Sonic did as told, wanting this done.

Tails pulled out a bunch of weird equipment and opened his mouth. This was when Sonic tuned out, preferring to think about his strange dream.

_What were those voices?_

_Where was that place?_

_Was he inside his head?_

_Where those voices a figment of his imagination?_

_Why was Tails looking at him like that?_

That last one might need to be addressed right now.

"Tails? What's the matter?" Sonic asked his best friend.

"Sonic. The machine might've done something to you. I'm going to call the others and then I'll explain everything."

Tails ran off into one of the many rooms in the house, leaving Sonic to sit on the couch. Now he was alone with his thoughts.

_What made Tails so worried?_

_Was it dangerous?_

_How bad is it?_

_What was wrong with him?_

Then something started to build up. It was slow at first, nothing noticeable. When the lightning crackling in his spines started to touch his peripheral was when he noticed it. Blue lightning was crackling along his spines and fur. He had no clue what was going on.

_"Don't worry. I'll try not to break anything."_

That voice. It was the first voice from the dream. Before Sonic could question it, his view went dark.

* * *

Tails walked back into the room, putting his phone on a small table.

"Ok Sonic I'm ba-" His voice died in his throat. Sitting on the couch was a small, emerald eyed, cerulean hedgehog. Red and white sneakers were on the hedgehog's feet as well was white gloves on his hands. The thing that gave his voice a grave stone though was the fact that the cerulean hedgehog was at least 6 years old. And Tails had enough brain cells to figure out something happened.

"Oh chaos."

And that's exactly what the young one was prepared to cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Rip Tails. And Sonic?
> 
> No that is not classic Sonic.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I point something out?
> 
> Why would Sonic take a step forward? 
> 
> Is he that dumb?
> 
> Take a step back ya idiot!
> 
> Characters am I right?
> 
> Also, I didn't write this story. It wrote itself. I had no clue what to write and I just started typing and a story started appearing.
> 
> Crazy right?
> 
> Also, shenanigans shall commence in a few chapters. 
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> The next chapter should be longer.


End file.
